What Do You Mean By That?
by heartofgold08
Summary: Not two seconds later, I was burning. Paul was squishing me against him, and his body temperature was extremely high. I didn’t know what to do; it was awkward enough that he was hugging me in front of all those people, so I just let my arms hang by my si.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Please make sure to read the next chapter, which is already up. If you like the story (or if you don't) please review or leave a message! **

**

* * *

**

Everything was alright. It wasn't what I was used to, but after much pondering I figured out this is what my mother really wanted, and if she wanted it then I was alright with it too. To be honest, I think I needed a little break from my life in Texas and just start all over. Maybe I could be one of the popular girls in my new high school, and have lots of friends to hang out with. My friends back home were basically the nerds and even though I loved them, I never really got used to the idea of being ignored by everyone else.

It was all small and friendly here. Google had informed me that our new home, the little community of Fairholm, was the home of just about 500 people. Compared to the town closest to us, Forks, it was nothing. The only downside was the fact that I had to wake up early everyday to get to school. There was no High School in Fairholm, and therefore I would be going to school in Forks: The Home of the Spartans. Not that I had to worry, it was only the beginning of the summer.

Mom used to live in Forks before I was born, and I still couldn't understand why we couldn't have just moved over there if she liked it so much. We weren't even settled down yet and one of her old friends had already invited us over so that they could catch up. It was extremely nice seeing my mom as happy as she was now; ever since Dad she had been depressed and reluctant. His death was not easy on her, or me. After 3 years she had finally decided it was too much and so here we were, sitting on the new dining table as we ate sandwiches.

"Where are we going tomorrow, again?" I asked, taking a bite.  
"Over to the Weber's, they invited us for a little tour" she explained. "They have a daughter about your age, maybe a little older"  
I nodded my head, happy that I would at least know someone on my first day at school when vacations were over.

Half an hour later, I was wearing my pajamas and I turned my lamp on. Mr. Squiggles, my stuffed frog, lay on the bed next to me as I drifted off to sleep, as he had done for the previous 11 years. I could never sleep without him, and being in a new town was kind of scary. He was there to comfort me, as childish as that sounds. Not ten minutes later, my head was light and I was gone.

**********

The following morning I woke up at 10:00am and took a quick shower. Mom had left for the grocery store, according to her note, and I was left alone to eat cereal and walk around town until it was time to leave, at 4:00pm. There was really nothing to do there except hang out at the little community park, where I spotted some kids who looked around my age. One of the girls had even smiled at me as I walked by, and I had smiled back. She seemed nice enough, and I was planning on meeting her and see if she also went to Forks High.

When Mom had called me on my phone I wasn't far from home, and I walked, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that Fairholm had. Mom quickly handed me my jacket and closed the door behind her, eager to get to her friend's house. We didn't even stop at the gas station, and Mom claimed she had filled the tank when she had gone to the store.

"You'll like Forks" she told me. "When I was about your age, it used to be a quiet little town. Nothing interesting ever happened there, except for the occasional crash or wild party"  
"Do you think it's still like that?" I asked, worriedly. I didn't want to spend a boring day over there.  
"Oh no! Mr. Weber assured me there was plenty to do now, and he said Angela would be more than happy to show you around"

Angela, I assumed, was the girl who my mom thought was my age.  
I counted the minutes to see how long it would take for us to get to school every morning, and groaned when at minute 47 we finally saw the sign welcoming us to Forks.

The Weber's house was not far away from that, and as soon as Mom parked, the front door opened, letting a couple who looked around her age and two girls who looked around _my_ age behind.  
"Johanna!" the woman exclaimed, and both of them embraced in a hug. "It's been so long!"

"Hi, I'm Angela" one of the girls said. She was tall and had brown hair. She was smiling at me, and seeing she was (or seemed) nice, I did the same. The other girl gave me a small smile and also took at step forward, shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Caroline"  
"Bella" she replied, her smile growing a little.  
"So where do you want to go?" Angela asked, looking at me.  
"Well, considering you're the locals here" I started, smiling. "I think you ought to choose a cool place"  
Bella chuckled at the word "local" but Angela nodded.  
"I think you're right, what do you say, Bella? Suggestions?"  
"Why don't we go down to La Push and see if we spot any whales?" she advised quickly

I nodded my approval and Angela agreed with her. Not much later we were inside Bella's pickup truck and she was driving us to what they said was the prettiest beach around the place. Then, it started raining. Bella and Angela groaned.  
"You guys, the rain's awesome!" I exclaimed, looking out the window.  
Bella snorted.  
"It won't be as awesome in a few months, when the thrill passes"


	2. Chapter 2: La Push, Washington

**Author's Note: Again, please make sure to review! Reviews are an author's best friend :) Critique is more than welcome as well!**

**

* * *

  
**

I was, once again, up for a 45 minute ride to wherever Angela and Bella were taking me. They talked about people they knew, and places we could visit during the summer so that I wouldn't be completely lost when we got back to school. I didn't talk much, but rather turned out the window to see the fantastic view we had once we got closer to our destination.

La Push, apparently, was Quileute land, or so the sign said. It was quite different as soon as we crossed the border; more green. Just ten minutes after, we parked at the beach and got out, but immediately after, a voice was heard.

"Bella!" someone called.  
When I turned around, five of the tallest boys I had ever seen in my entire life were walking towards us, all with the same hair except for one whose hair was longer. They all walked in perfect synchrony, and I wasn't sure if that was planned or a mere coincidence. They all had copper skin and dark hair, and none of them was wearing shirts or shoes, only shorts. I couldn't help but assume they worked out: they were extremely well built.  
"Hey Jake!"  
She broke into a real smile, obviously happy to see who I supposed to be her friend.  
"Who's your friend?" Jake asked, smiling down at me.  
"This is Caroline Dalhart" Bella told him and I smiled back at him and gave a little wave.  
"Hey" I greeted.  
"Hey, I'm Jacob Black" he told me "These are Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared"  
I smiled at them, but I felt so small in the middle of all those giants, and for some reason beyond me, I admitted that out loud. "Yeah, it's a very common reaction" the one called Quil said after chuckling.  
"You'll get used to it"  
But it wasn't like I was coming back anytime soon. I already had to drive 40 minutes from my house to Forks, and it had been easily another 45 all the way up to here.  
"I guess"

Nobody talked for a few awkward moments and I took the opportunity to look around me. Everything was so beautiful and stunning. There were mountains and cliffs all around us, and the ocean was full of waves that only seemed more beautiful and powerful with the wind that was blowing. The sky was still cloudy, but in my opinion it made the scenery perfect.  
"What are you guys doing down here?" Jacob asked suddenly, and as I turned back to look at him I caught three of the boys looking at me and whispering something, a grin in the faces of two of them.

"Caroline wanted to look around" Angela explained. "She just moved here"  
"You moved to Forks?"  
"Fairholm" I corrected. "'Bout 40 minutes away from Forks"  
"Yeah, we stopped there last year on our way to visit some relatives" Jared, I think, told me. Then, he punched the guy I now knew as Paul in the arm and added: "Paul loved it there"  
"Shut it" Paul hissed, turning to him.  
"Yeah" Quil joined in, wrapping his arm around Paul's neck as though he was going to choke him "Said he'd move there when he got his own place and everything"  
Paul shook his arm away forcefully and hissed something I couldn't hear.  
"I bet he wouldn't mind visiting you once in a while to hang out there" Jared continued, and Quil and Embry laughed. Jacob looked at Paul for a few seconds and I didn't know what to say, but I didn't need say anything: Paul punched Jared's shoulder so hard I would have sworn it had broken if Jared hadn't moved it a few seconds later as though it was numb.  
"I said shut it" he hissed again.  
Well, this Paul character was aggressive but I could kind of see his point. What I didn't understand is _why _they were teasing him about me, and why he would look at me every few seconds. Guys like that never paid any attention to me. It was obvious these people were kind of popular—how could they not, if they were so good looking? Good looking, popular guys never noticed me, and they certainly never fell in love with me, that I knew of.  
"Jeez Paul, it was a joke, man"  
And I could see Jared's point as well. That punch must've hurt even if he was hiding it really well.  
"Um…why don't we go for a walk or something?" Angela suggested, shifting uncomfortably away from the guys.  
"Yeah, nice plan" Jacob agreed, nodding his head.

I felt extremely self-conscious in front of all those boys. All of them were muscular and good looking enough, and I was never around boys like those. They were fun too, and they tried to make jokes to make me laugh every so often. They told me about La Push, and what they did for fun there. Apparently, they loved throwing themselves out of cliffs and into the very cold looking ocean. I was loving the cloudy weather and the sound of the waves. I even swore I saw a whale, and made a fool out of myself when I got really excited due to that fact. All of the people around me, including Angela and Bella, had laughed.

"It's not my fault we don't have whales back in Texas!" I exclaimed in my defense.  
"Sure, sure" Jacob half-heartedly agreed, chuckling.

Somewhere between our walk, we had bumped into a woman who would have been extremely gorgeous if it wasn't for the huge scar she had over one side of her face and down her arm. Emily was also a native American, with long black hair and copper skin. She was nice and a little bit quiet, but I liked her anyway. She was smiling and she was kind of funny.

I had noticed that there was only one person who didn't say a word in all of our little tour. Even Angela added to the conversation once in a while, but Paul was completely quiet. Was he always like that?

"Hey Caroline" Quil started, interrupting my thoughts "There's a party tonight at the beach, wanna come with us?"  
Yes, I really did. I turned to look at Bella and Angela, but they both shook their head apologetically.  
"We have to go back and prepare some things for homecoming"  
"You can stay here, though" Bella suggested. "I'll tell Charlie to tell your mom how to get here"  
"I don't think my mom would like me going to a party alone…" I started  
The boys chuckled.  
"It's not that kind of party" Jacob told me. "It's more of a…family thing"  
I still wasn't convinced. How was I going to go home?  
"I think I'll just go back with them, you know?" I told Quil. "I don't want to bother my mom"  
"Sam and I will drive you back home" Emily offered  
I smiled at her.  
"Great!" Jared exclaimed, throwing his arm over Paul's shoulders again. "You'll have lots of fun"

When Mr. Weber finally picked the girls up, he let me borrow his cell phone so I could call me mom in case of an emergency. I thanked him and waved to them as they drove away.

**********

"That's Sam Uley" Quil told me, pointing at a guy who looked like he could be their brother too, except his expression was calmer and somehow, more mature. It was too dark to see him correctly; he was talking to Paul near the entrance of the forest, where it was darker. "He's Emily's boyfriend"  
"Really?"  
He nodded and then turned to point at two other people, a boy and a girl who were as tall as they all were. They were sitting on a log, eating hotdogs and the boy was wearing no shirt, just like all the other guys.  
"That's Seth and Leah Clearwater" he told me. "Their mom should be around here somewhere"  
I nodded.  
"Oh! That's Kim, Jared's girlfriend" he added, pointing at another girl. He then chucked. "I bet you noticed that already"  
I had. Jared was standing in front of Kim and the light the fire created let me see him staring at her with the softest look I had seen, almost in idolization.  
"It's always like that" Jacob told me, suddenly appearing behind us. Embry was right beside him. "Jared's a love sick _puppy_ every time Kim's around"  
I offered him a fake laugh, but I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. I wished I had a boyfriend like that, who clearly was madly in love with her.  
"I think they're cute" I admitted. "Wish I had a boyfriend that liked me so much"  
I felt the three boys smile beside me and then Jacob let out a chuckle. "What?"  
He shook his head.  
"Nothing" he said.  
"You're a girl, it's kinda obvious you would say that" Embry continued. His two friends nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Sure, sure" I replied, teasing Jacob.

I then decided to go sit on a log while Billy Black, a nice man who had smiled at me from his wheelchair, talked to the boys in private. I supposed he was Jacob's dad or relative by the last name and some similarities I had found in their appearance, like the hair and their eyes.

Someone sat beside me at my log.

"Hi" Paul said quietly.  
"Hey"  
"Are you liking La Push?" he asked, his voice still husky and quiet.  
"Yeah" I admitted and for some reason, maybe the fact that he was doing the same thing, my voice was quiet too "It's really pretty"  
He nodded. I didn't know what else to say, and apparently, neither did he. Then, he groaned and I looked up to see all the guys plus Emily, Leah and Kim, staring at us. I felt my cheeks turning red again and looked down at the floor. It was a few moments until Paul said something again.  
"What's your favorite food?" he asked suddenly, and his voice was a little louder this time. I laughed at the sudden randomness.  
"Pizza" I replied. "What's yours?"  
He smiled.  
"Pizza" he told me. I smiled too.  
"Yeah, pizza's good" I said, nodding my head. "I like mine with pineapples"  
I was sure he was going to make a face and ask if I was joking, just like all the other people whom I told, but he didn't. Instead, he nodded.  
"I'll have to try it"

It was a nice change from the usual gagging noises, and suddenly, I felt like talking to him. He told me some things about him, but mostly he asked questions about me. My favorite movie, the kind of music I liked, about the place where I used to live and my friends. I was having a great time, smiling the whole time, and so was he.  
"What about you? Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to get information out of him. It was wrong of me to be thinking about Paul in that way, especially because I had a boyfriend back home. Still, it was weird, but I really liked him, and I hoped he liked being with me too.  
He chuckled and turned to look at me for a few seconds before shrugging.  
"Don't have one"  
Liar.  
"Oh _puhlease" _I teased. "'Course you do"  
He laughed darkly.  
"No"  
"If that Sam guy has a girlfriend then I don't see why you wouldn't"

And I couldn't believe I said that out loud, but apparently it was a good thing to slip, for Paul burst out laughing. I laughed a little too, glad that he wasn't angry about me practically offending his friend.  
"Yeah, Sam's a love sick puppy when it comes to Emily"  
"Jacob said the same thing about Jared and Kim, you know?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. All of the guys seemed like brothers to me, like twins who could read each other's mind.  
"Yeah well" he started quietly. "It's all the same issue"  
I smiled, though I saw a few problems with his answer. Why was being in love an issue? Before I could say something else, I turned to look in front of me, and there was everyone looking at us again, pretending to be absorbed in their own little conversations. Sam was looking at Paul intently, and when Emily saw me looking at them, she smiled kindly and said something to Sam that made him look away.  
Why were all these people looking at us? Didn't they know it was uncomfortable? Maybe though, it meant something, and Paul had told him he liked me or something like that.  
"Wanna go over there with everyone else?" I suggested, hoping he would say yes. All the staring was making me uneasy, and it had been a long enough conversation, so I wouldn't seem rude to say it.  
"Sure" he smiled

The rest of the night was the best welcome I could have imagined. Although they weren't exactly close to my new home, I knew I'd be seeing more of them, especially when Jacob had said something along the lines of "You'll get used to us, it'll be fun having you around" when I had gaped at the way they all ate. I had smiled and hoped he was right: I wanted to spend as much time there in La Push as I could. Maybe I should think of learning how to drive, so that I could come and visit often without being a burden to anyone. When Jacob's dad announced it was almost 12:00, Sam told me it was time to go home, and as much as I wanted to stay, I was too tired to complain.  
Everyone smiled at me and waved and said good bye. Kim had made me promise I would come back and hang out with her. I liked her, she reminded me of one of my friends back home. When I had finally said my goodnights to everyone, Paul took a step forward towards me.

"Bye" he mumbled, but he didn't look at me. I kinda liked it that he was so shy and calm, even when I had seen him punch the other guy not five hours before.  
"Bye Paul" I replied.  
Not two seconds later, I was burning. Paul was squishing me against him, and his body temperature was extremely high. I didn't know what to do; it was awkward enough that he was hugging me in front of all those people, so I just let my arms hang by my sides until he let me down. I tried to smile, but I wouldn't be surprised if it looked more like a grimace. His friends were laughing, and when I turned around, even Sam looked like he was about to laugh himself, though he kept quiet.  
"Oh, goodbye Caroline, my love, my _life_, I will forever miss you!" Jacob teased through his laughter. Quil followed along, and my face suddenly felt warmer.  
"Oh, please, let me hug you before you leave so that I can at least know you're real" he added, trying to imitate my voice, and everyone burst out laughing. My face was extremely hot, as were my ears. Fortunately for me, it was dark, or everyone would have seen how really embarrassed I was. Paul looked murderous, but he kept quiet.  
"Come on, Caroline" Sam said through the noise. I turned around and saw him taking Emily's hand. "Let's go"  
I nodded, thankful.  
"Good bye, everyone" I called. They were all so nice and friendly, and they all waved back and called stuff to me. I distinctly heard someone, Quil or Embry, reminding me to come by soon. Then, just as I was about to get into Sam's car behind Emily, I heard another roar of laughter coming from where I had just left, and then a loud sound, followed by a moan. I turned to look at Sam, who shrugged and only muttered:  
"Paul"  
"Is he always punching people?" I asked once we were inside.  
He hesitated but then nodded his head.  
"He's a good person, he just isn't that calm"  
"Lots of energy" Emily agreed, turning to me and nodding her head. I nodded back, buckling my seat belt. I didn't say anything as we drove out towards the road, and when I looked out, I noticed La Push was just as beautiful by night as it was on daylight.

None of us talked for a good time, until Emily broke the silence.  
"Did you have fun tonight?"  
"Yeah, it was loads of fun" I assured her, smiling.  
"What did you think of everyone?" she enquired.  
They were all so nice, how could anyone think otherwise? As I told her so, they both smiled.  
"Although, Quil and Jake are kind of annoying" I admitted after a few seconds.  
For the first time, I heard Sam laugh. He agreed with me and told me a few more examples that confirmed my affirmations.  
"They're cool, though"  
"Yeah, I know"  
Everything was silent again, and I noticed Emily and Sam exchange glances, almost as though talking with their eyes. It made me uncomfortable. Suddenly I said something else to break the silence.  
"I'm really sorry you have to drive me all the way down there" I told Sam "I'll pay for the gas"  
I expected him to nod and agree but instead he did the exact opposite, shaking his head.  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it"  
"Seriously, I don't want to—"  
"Carol, it's fine. Really", he insisted. For the 1000th time that night, I smiled. It was so nice and friendly here in La Push, I could only wish everyone in Fairholm was as cool as these people were.  
"Do you want to come over tomorrow, Carol?" Emily asked, turning her head back at me. "Kim will be there too"  
"Sure! That'd be great!" I exclaimed. They both chuckled, and it was obvious I had replied by far too excited. "I'll ask my mom if she can drive me down there. What time?"  
"About 12:00?"  
I nodded, still smiling.

"You don't drive?" Sam asked me, and looked at me through the rearview mirror. I shook my head for him to see.  
"I'm not really interested in driving" I told him. "Guess I'm a bit spoiled, they drive me everywhere. Back in Texas, all of my friends and I were neighbors, so we would just carpool to school, malls, parties…" I added, blushing.  
"I've never been to Texas, is it pretty down there?" This time it was Emily who spoke.  
"It's so cool! I'll have to invite you sometime"  
The rest of the trip down there, about half an hour, we spent talking about Texas and all the fun things that we did down there. Emily seemed really interested, and I promised to take her sometime, something that Sam looked weary about. Just by being with them in the car I could see that the guy was head over heels for her, and again, I was jealous that I didn't have a boyfriend like that. My boyfriend was nice, sure, and him and I were great friends, but he never looked at me like that.  
"You can come too" I told him. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

Finally, we saw the sign welcoming us to Fairholm, and I told Sam where to turn so that we got to my house. The light was still on in the living room window; obviously Mom was up, pretending to read so that she could tell me she was up with some novel when we both knew she was worried something had happened to me.  
"Holy cow, it's freezing here" I muttered when I opened the car's door. "Thanks so much for driving me home, are you sure you don't want me to pay for the gas?"

He assured me it was fine and waited for me to go inside my house before driving away.


	3. Chapter 3: Emily and Kim

"Well good night Carol" Kim exclaimed, her voice full of sarcasm once she had opened the door to Emily's house.  
I rolled my eyes at her and childishly stuck my tongue out of her, earning giggles from both girls.  
"My alarm completely died on me and it's a long trip down here" I explained. "Sorry I'm late"

It was true. I had stayed up telling my mom all about the people I had met, and she was just as happy for me as I had been when I had seen her the previous day with her old friends. She told me she actually knew Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom, and that sometimes, when Mrs. Weber and Mom would hang out in La Push, she would hang out with them and sometimes take them to bonfires like the one I had gone to.

I stood in Emily's living room for a few seconds, taking the house in. It wasn't a mansion. In fact, it was small, old looking and simple, but it had this charm that instantly made me like it. It was like those books they used to read to us in Elementary School, where the old kind lady lived.  
"It's fine" Emily said, turning to her kitchen, urging me to follow. "I hope you don't mind, we started cooking while we waited"

Cooking? What were we cooking for? I really hoped they hadn't gone out of their way to make some sort of incredible lunch for me, and once I peered inside the kitchen, I almost gasped.  
It was full of pots and pans, ingredients and other whatnots.

"We had thought about taking you for a small hike, but then the guys decided they were staying for dinner—"  
"And you saw how much they eat last night, so we were wondering if you know how to cook" Kim continued.  
"Err…"  
Truth was, I didn't. I had never been able to cook something, just macaroni and cheese and the lame sandwiches I prepared. The only thing I was good at, concerning the kitchen, was baking. Making all kinds of desserts, pies, cakes and cookies had always been a hobby of mine, and when I let Emily know, she smiled at me. I noticed only half of her face, the one without the scar, moved.  
"That's great! You can make dessert then, and help us with some things"

We set up to work, and within the hour, the kitchen smelled like a restaurant, full of different scents and aromas. I had two chocolate cakes in the oven, Emily had made three casseroles of an incredibly delicious looking stew, Kim was cooking something else on the stove and we were all talking and laughing about everything. Being with them was unbelievably cool, something completely different than what we did back at home: swim and hang out at the mall. Cooking was cool, and getting to know my two new friends at the same time was great.

"He never really paid any attention to me before, but I always knew we had something special" Kim said as she told me about her relationship with Jared. "I had a crush on him ever since the 5th grade" she added proudly. I know knew her eyes sparkled every time her boyfriend was mentioned, and even if I could still not get rid of the little green monsters, I was really happy for her. The way she talked about him, and all the things she told me about him, as well as what I had seen the night before, made me wish I could ever be lucky enough to find a boy that would care as much for me as Jared cared about Kim.

I had asked Emily about Sam, only to receive the same kind of response from her. She absolutely adored him, and could talk about him without stopping for an hour, which she did. When they asked questions about boys back in Texas, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and embarrassed as I replied.

"Well I was never a…boy magnet" I told them, messing with a strand of hair, curling it around my finger. "And things with my boyfriend are pretty weird, it's kinda awkward between us, but I _really_ like him"  
Kim frowned, and Emily looked disapproving as well. I knew what they were thinking.  
"He's not a bad guy" I quickly informed. "He's a really nice person, he's just really quiet and reserved, which is not a bad thing"  
Still, they continued to look discontent and pressed for more information.  
"What's his name?"  
"Oliver"  
"Is he cute?" Kim asked, mixing the soup and turning to look at me.

Again, I blushed.  
"No" I told her. "He's just your average Joe"  
"You need an above average Joe, Carol" Kim insisted, placing a hand on my shoulder as though she was reasoning with me. She wasn't smiling, and a serious expression was on her face. "I don't think he's good enough for you"  
My heart sank.  
"He's nice" I insisted. "  
I knew that he was the weirdest person, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop being in love with him, because I was. Sometimes I even thought I didn't really feel anything for him. No guy had ever shown any sign of liking me, and he was the one who sometimes hugged me and held my hand. Still, I couldn't bring myself to push him away permanently and forget about him, and trust me, I had tried.  
"But now you're here" Kim said after the little speech discussing everything I was thinking. "You _can_ forget about him, and you will" she told me.

I sighed and I silently thanked Emily for changing the subject brusquely, discussing what else we could cook for the guys. I had been so entertained by the girls that I hadn't even noticed it was already 6:47 and Emily had said they boys would be there by 7:00. Suddenly, my stomach flipped at the possibility of Paul liking me from what I had seen last night, like the hug.

_Don't get your hopes up, Dalhart. _I thought to myself. What were the chances of such a good looking guy liking me, average little Caroline Dalhart?

"What were you and Paul talking about yesterday?" Emily asked, as though she could read my mind, but I knew they had both been dying to ask this the whole day. I smiled at them.  
"We were just having fun and getting to know each other"  
"Paul's kinda cute, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, and you two looked adorable last night" Kim added, nudging me in the arm. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Please, of course we didn't" I dismissed nervously. "We were just talking, Kim"  
"Yeah, but Paul really looked like he was having a good time" Emily told me.  
"You must be special!" Kim insisted in a sing-song voice.  
I smiled at her, but inwardly I knew that was definitely not possible. Boys did _not_ like me, especially not after just three hours of knowing them  
"And plus, he hugged you!" she added, as though just remembering. "That was so sweet!"  
"I know!" Emily added, smiling at me. It was kinda like this was all planned, and I suspected they wanted to get my mind away from Oliver by getting me to have a crush on Paul. Not like that was going to happen, I was not letting myself fall in love with an impossible guy ever again.  
"And then idiots Jake and Quil had to ruin everything"

To this I agreed. Did they try to be so molesting or did that just come naturally?

Kim and Emily laughed, and we heard the door open. In walked the giants I know could call my friends.


End file.
